Hakuryuu and Morgiana Midnight kisses
by Coalpatch
Summary: Hakuryuu finds himself unable to sleep in the hot climates of Sindria and ends up deciding to go for a walk in the court yard of the palace where he finds that Morgiana had in fact already beat him to it. Where will there conversation lead them?


Ren Hakuryuu x Morgiana -Midnight kisses-

The warm night air of Sindria was really nothing more than a pain. Making it impossibly hard for a certain prince to even think of sleeping let alone lying with all the bed covers over him.

Hakuryuu let out a pained sigh, turning to his side so he could look out of the window at the star covered sky. He wasn't used to this kind of of weather and it drove him crazy. The climate here was very much different from the climate back at his home land, the Kou empire. The empire he so wished to destroy.

He only came to this country to ask its ruler,  
Sinbad, for help in annihilating the Kou empire. He hadn't thought it would be so hard to convince someone in all his life. King Sinbad was known for his stubbornness and pride but this whole thing was getting on his nerves.

Its the only thing keeping him here in this oven of a country. Other wise he would of left long ago. But Hakuryuu knew all to well that that wasn't the only reason for him remaining here in Sindria. There was a certain group of three that kept him from leaving. That kept him sane all this time. Kept him safe. And saved his ass countless of times... Alladin and Allibaba, two great friends he had come to know and respect. He had learned a lot about the two. Like Aladdin being a Magi of great power and Alibaba being a prince and the one Alladin had chosen to become his king candidate .

But they weren't the reason for him staying. No, not at all. There was this girl, a girl by the name of Morgiana, who kept him here. She intrigued him to no end. Her great physical strength as well as her beauty. Hakuryuu could not help but enjoy her company when ever the two were alone.  
He wanted her to become his empress, of the new Kou empire that he alone would rule with her by his side.

He sighed, it was a nice thought and all but he knew he would be pushing his luck. After all he did know the fact about Alibaba liking her and all. Heck, those to were closer friends than Hakuryuu could ever wish to be. Hakuryuu hissed, he hated not getting what he wanted but he was almost 18 years old and he knew he had to be more mature about it. With little effort Hakuryuu pushed the blankets off of him and got knew trying to sleep would be pointless.

Throwing on his clothes and fixing his hair up into its usual style,  
he picked up his weapon and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. If he couldn't sleep he may as well train. Walking through the dark halls of the palace he passed Morgiana's door. Stopping he stared at it for some time. Biting his lip he reached to knock but he dropped his hand and continued on.'Baka baka baka baka baka baka!' he thought to himself as he quickened his pace down the stairs and into the garden.

He slowed his pace as he passed a field of white flowers. Stopping to pick one he heard a slight thudding noise. Raising to his feet he readied his spear. The slight thudding noise continued on. Narrowing his eyes he followed the sound quietly. The sound grew loudest near the training grounds. Confused as to who would be awake this time of night he crept forward and peeped around the corner.

He saw the small figure of a pinkish haired girl kicking at an enemy dummy. When he saw her Hakuryuu gulped and felt his face heat up. As he continued watching the pretty girl train he accidentally stepped on an unsteady tile which cracked under his weight and caused the fanalis girl spin around towards where the noice had come from."Who is there?" She panted, balling her hands into fists. Hakuryuu cursed for his clumsiness. Sighing,  
he stepped out from behind the corner and took a few steps forward.  
"Uhh..um- Good evening Lady Morgiana." The Kou prince laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, Hakuryuu." Morgiana lowered her guard "Good evening." She dipped her head. Feeling a bit more confident Hakuryuu walked closer "What brings you out here so late, Lady Morgiana?" He asked looking up at the sky. "Training." She murmured. Hakuryuu held his breath.  
'Of course shes training what does it look like she was doing!?' He mentally smacked himself. "I uhh- yeah, me to." Hakuryuu scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly "I couldnt sleep.." Morgiana tilted her head. "Are.. you okay? Your face is all red?" Hakuryuu jolted "Ahh, no no! I'm fine, really!"

Morgiana stepped closer to the Kou prince, he was much taller than her he noted, it was cute how small she was. He was pulled out of his thought by a small cool hand that was placed on his forehead. His eyes widened and his face grew a brighter red. "See, your getting redder." She placed a hand on her own forehead. "Your hot to, Hakuryuu. You sure your not getting sick?" She frowned. "No! no! Lady Morgiana" He took a hold of her hand and held it in his "Thank you deeply for you concern, I am truly happy that you care about my well being, really I am." He smiled at the girl. Morgiana's eyes grew wider and a slight haze of pink spread across her cheeks. "Ha..hakuryuu, what are you.."

Hakuryuu held her hand tighter and moved closer to her "Lady Morgiana I just want you to truly know how i feel about you!" Morgiana opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. "I promised Allibaba that I wouldn't take you away.. but I cant stay silent anymore!" Hakuryuu turned away from the red haired girl. "I'm in love with you.." He whispered. "I am." His voice shook. "No matter what happens. Even if you don't-" He tried to stop his voice from shaking and swallowed. "Even if you don't feel the same way, I really hope we can become good friends, like you and Allibaba.." He hated knowing one of his friends like the same girl as he did. Hakuryuu sighed and turned back to Morgiana who's eyes were still round. "Forgive me for what I am about to do.."

He stepped towards Morgiana and grabbed her shoulders. He leaned forward and his lips ghosted hers. "Hakuryuu.." she murmured."This is all I want, only if for a night.." He whispered and with that he pressed his lips to her own. She didn't protest, and he was grateful for that, whether she did it to be kind or shocker or if she wanted it , he didn't care. He held her tightly to his chest, he leaned over her as he pressed his lips to hers. Morgiana squeaked and clung to his shirt, training forgotten. Hakuryuu broke the kiss after awhile and looked down at her with hooded eyes. She still had her eyes closed. Hakuryuu stared at her.  
Studying her features. Her lips swollen and a nice shade of pink. Whcih made him smirk.

Hakuryuu rubbed his thumb over her lips and he smiled lovingly down at her when she finally opened her dark eyes. She stared up at him with an expecting expression. Hakuryuu was about to take her lips with his again when he heard Allibaba's voice calling for Morgiana.

"Morgiana, where are you?!"

Hakuryuu growled and narrowed his eyes in the direction of his voice.  
Morgiana tensed in his arms as if she had just realized what they had done.  
Her face bright with color and her eyes wide. "Ah.. Hakuryuu." She murmured,  
looking up at the dark haired boy. Hakuryuu looked back at her a frown on his face.  
He didn't want to let her go, not yet, not when everything was going so well.  
"Please excuse me miss Morgiana.. I think I should leave you two be, for now." He released her and stepped back. "Hakuryuu I.." Morgiana started. "Its alright-" Hakuryuu waved his hand. "Till next time then.."  
The Kou prince then smiled and bowed quickly to the girl and picked up his spear and hurried out of sight just before Allibaba showed up.

Morgiana was still staring after him with her hand extended. "Hey, there you are!"  
I got worried when I went to go and check your room and you weren't there." Alibaba fretted. Morgiana looked at the blonde haired boy and said "Oh, I apologize." She spoke softly. "Well lets go get something to eat." Alibaba smiled warmly at her and turned around and started walking away. Morgiana watched as Allibaba strode off and she turned back to the direction Hakuryuu had left. She felt her lips absentmindedly with her fingers "Haku..ryuu." She muttered under her breath. Before blushing more and bolting to go and join her friend Alibaba.


End file.
